


O Prună Coaptă

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Plums, Crack, Not Serious, Other, Plucky, this is ridiculous and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky had it bad.





	O Prună Coaptă

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://i.imgur.com/VdHEiml.jpg)

Bucky couldn't help himself and he let his fingers caress the dark, tender flesh. They were so pretty. And firm. Damn. He sighed and pulled his fingers away. Not yet. Soon, though. He eyed the beautiful, plump violet skin in front of him and couldn't help bringing his nose close and inhaling deeply. His mouth watered at the aroma. He turned and left the kitchen quickly, frustrated at his inability to leave them alone. He knew better, they were always bitter when he didn't wait.  
  
Fuck. Why'd he have to buy plums that weren't ripe yet? _Sunt coapte_ , his ass.

**Author's Note:**

>  _O Prună Coaptă_ means "a ripe plum" in Romanian. 
> 
> Bucky asked _Sunt bune?_ "Are they good?" in Romanian in the plum scene in Captain America: Civil War. The vendor answers him and then Bucky repeats _Sunt Coapte._ "They're ripe."
> 
> Someone on Tumblr asked if "Plucky" (Bucky/Plums) was a thing in the MCU like "Drapple" (Draco Malfoy/Apple) was in the HP fandom. I just couldn't leave it alone.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ivyentwined.tumblr.com)!


End file.
